ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar
The Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar would cleanse and strengthen one’s body and profound veins, causing a profound practitioner to undergo a complete rebirth. It provided a huge boost to one’s cultivation of the profound way, a boost that a normal person would not even be able to imagine. In simple terms, it would greatly strengthen a person’s body, lifespan, and aptitude in the profound way in the span of a single day. Description The greatest advantage is that it did not have any side-effects whatsoever! The medicinal strength of this spiritual medicine is so mild and gentle that no one could understand it. This was because this kind of spiritual liquid came from the strange flowers that grew in the Forbidden Land of Samsara. Furthermore, it was refined and created by Shen Xi, the only person in the universe who possessed light profound energy, using the “Divine Miracle of Life”. Light profound energy was sacred, compassionate, redemptive, and pure. As a result, the medicines created by it would only ever bestow blessings upon the living creatures who used them, they would never ever cause any kind of harm. Even if they were consumed by a mere mortal! People from the lower planes of existence naturally did not have the qualifications to know about the existence of such a spiritual liquid, but the upper star realms and the king realms would naturally know that the most mystical and highest grade profound spiritual medicine would come from the Dragon God Realm’s Forbidden Land of Samsara. Whether it was the Divine Water of Life or the Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar, they were considered true sacred objects even amongst the king realms! They were items that the god emperors yearned for even in their dreams. In the past, Shen Xi would bestow such spiritual liquids to the Dragon God Clan every once in a while. Every drop was regarded by the Dragon God Clan as their most valuable treasure and it was only when a king realm was organizing some big event or holding some big ceremony that they might occasionally bestow one of these drops upon said king realm. Of course, they would only bestow these presents upon a king realm, and if any of the king realms were fortunate enough to receive one, they would undoubtedly go wild with joy. A single drop of Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar would raise all of the aptitudes of a profound practitioner in a single day. Every drop could create what was akin to a divine miracle. Trivia * Shen Xi gave Yun Che 17 drops of Divine Water of Life and 99 drops of Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar. * Yun Che used combination of Divine Water of Life and Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar to restore profound strength of his daughter Yun Wuxin and advance her and his wives cultivation in the Divine Way. * Shen Xi only gave the Dragon God Clan approximately ten drops of Divine Water of Life and twenty drops of Dragon Dawn Jade Nectar every three thousand years or so. Category:Items Category:Realm of Gods